


satiety

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Rice as Metaphor, Romance, Tenderness, soft omigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: The house smells like rice and whatever dish Osamu's whipped up for them that night, and after taking off his jacket and shoes and putting away his practice things, the first thing Kiyoomi does is come over to Osamu's side and lean in.sa·ti·ety | \ sə-ˈtī-ə-tē \1: the quality or state of being fed or gratified to or beyond capacity : surfeit, fullness.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: 🐶🍙 omigiri fanfic collection





	satiety

### satiety

The clean, comforting scent of rice in the rice cooker permeating the air is what Kiyoomi looks forward to returning to the most after being around the stink of the gym and the locker room during practice. There are so many voices and personalities to contend with over long hours of punishing drills and workouts, and then he faces a similar combination of odors and clusters of other passengers on the twenty-five minute train ride from the sports complex to the station near the shop. 

By the time Kiyoomi puts his key in the door, all of him feels tainted by multiple layers of the outside world's noxious fuzz. But once the door to his home opens, that signature aroma cleanses it all away. 

The house smells like rice and whatever dish Osamu's whipped up for them that night, and after taking off his jacket and shoes and putting away his practice things, the first thing Kiyoomi does is come over to Osamu's side and lean in. Osamu will put down anything in his hands, wipe them on the dish towel or his apron and pull Kiyoomi into a hug, where Kiyoomi can press his lips to Osamu's temple and smell the lingering scent of rice in his hair. He anticipates this moment the entire train ride back, and savors the simple gesture and scent of home, of Osamu, of their life.

On nights Osamu works late and the rice cooker hasn't been turned on yet, the house still smells fresh and good, familiar and safe. Osamu has a way with rice, honed over years of practice and routine like Kiyoomi's spikes, his receives. Kiyoomi's not as good with rice but he's a dedicated learner, and his efforts by this point are more than passable. 

He stands at the sink and washes the rice, counting off the seconds in the silence of the kitchen. Kiyoomi repeats this as needed, letting his mind go quiet and his heart settle into a steady rhythm. When the water runs clear, he sets up the cooker and presses the button. He's got a few recipes he favors when it's his night to cook, and after looking through the fridge and checking what they have on hand he chooses a few items and gets to work.

It's nothing particularly special. That's one of the best things about rice. It can pair with anything, it can become any sort of dish, it can change into something robust and decadent, or it can be the soft breath in-between bites of eye-watering spice. It can stand solo on the stage, or be hidden in the wings. Rice transcends the limits of cuisine.

When Osamu comes home after work and joins Kiyoomi in the kitchen, the first thing Osamu does is take a deep breath and comment on how good everything smells, slipping his arms around Kiyoomi from behind and kissing the side of Kiyoomi's neck. Kiyoomi doesn't stop what he's doing—he has to finish everything first—but he relishes the affectionate gesture and when the meal is ready and he's washed his hands, he finds Osamu, sometimes sits in Osamu's lap at the kitchen table to kiss him hello in a proper greeting. 

Then together they set the table and eat.

Kiyoomi is amazed sometimes that they were lucky enough to find each other. Osamu is fairly quiet and reserved, but he's also sickeningly clever, and unconsciously competent at just about anything he sets his mind to. With Osamu, Kiyoomi laughs a lot. The both of them tend to be snarky and opinionated, though where Kiyoomi is blunt to a fault, Osamu can be more tactful—except when it comes to his twin. Osamu can indulge Kiyoomi in hours of slow, sensual lovemaking, but he can also sizzle with spontaneous passion—Kiyoomi's needs are more than met, in every way imaginable.

He's well fed. And he does what he can to satisfy all of Osamu's hungers too. 

Like rice, their life together is rich in aroma and flavor, a never-ending combination of different ingredients that are infinite in variety, and yet made of the same, simple grains, hearty and wholesome, pure and nourishing.

fin. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Wrote this originally on [twitter](https://twitter.com/erisabesu3/status/1353212827960545280), where I am often thinking and tweeting about Omigiri. ♥ Come say hi!


End file.
